


Poisoned Cake

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 5





	Poisoned Cake

This didn’t turn out how I imagined, but I had to get this idea out.

Hiiro entered CR and noticed a cake on the table. He didn’t see any notes or anything on it, so he cut into it and started eating a slice.

Emu entered CR to find Hiiro laying with his head on the table. “Are you alright?”

Hiiro tried to look up but began trembling. His eyes rolled back and he fell from the chair.

Emu quickly rushed to his side to check him over. He took him to a room and began running tests.

Hiiro groaned, “What happened?”

“You were poisoned,” Emu answered.

“How?”

“What did you eat?”

“There was a cake on the table..” Hiiro looked thoughtful.

“I’ll ask Poppy where it came from.”

Poppy appeared from out of her game with a smile.

“Where did that cake come from?”

“Oh, parents of one of your patients sent it,” Poppy answered.

Emu’s eyebrows furrowed. He looked into the security videos and froze. After a few minutes, he made his way back to the room HIiro was in.

Hiiro was laying back against the pillows as Emu entered.

“I’m sorry..” Emu said quietly.

“Why?” Hiiro shot him a confused look.

“The poison was my fault.. One of my patients died and the parents sent this cake.. The poison was meant for me.”

“It’s not your fault, it’s not like you killed the patient on purpose. I’m sure you did everything you could to save them.”

Emu sighed and nodded. “I just feel terrible.”

“It’s alright. I’ll be fine and I’ll have my dad look into getting the police involved. Just cheer up,” Hiiro gave him a small smile.

Emu nodded once more before heading out to check on his other patients.


End file.
